The present invention relates to an optical disc drive for optically recording information onto a recording medium, or for reading out information recorded onto the recording medium, and in particular, it relates to a heat radiation technology for an optical pickup within the optical disc drive.
Speedup on data transfer speed and a large-size of storage capacity thereof are demanded for the optical disc drive, and accompanying with that, the disc rotation speed is increasing. And, for the purpose of conducting the recording or the reproducing of information onto/from the optical disc, which is rotated at the high rotation speed, it is in a tendency that an output power of a laser beam source is also increasing.
However, accompanying with such the speedup of the data transfer speed within the optical disc drive, there come up the following drawbacks, i.e., an increase of vibration of the optical disc due to the high speed thereof, an increase on rotation speed of a motor for providing a driving force to the optical disc, and an increase of heat-generation due to an increase of the output of the laser beam source.
An optical disc drive for obtaining a solution of the drawbacks accompany with such high-speed of the data transfer speed is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-285555 (2000) (hereinafter, called by “Patent Document 1”). In accordance with the invention described in this Patent Document 1, suppression can be made upon pressure distribution, which is generated due to airflow generated accompanying with rotating operation of a rotary mechanism, and thereby obtaining a lowering of the vibration of the optical disc due to the high speed, within the structures thereof.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-285555 (2000)